Tylenol
by uchihacutie
Summary: For RenoLuvver, cuz she's just THAT awesome. Elena's having a crappy day at work, partially due to her secret boyfriend Reno. How will our favorite redhead make it up to her? Oneshot :


Elena stormed through the office, a deep frown on her face. Why did Reno have to be so damned annoying? She told him time and time again that it was best they kept their relationship secret, due to Tseng's dislike of romance between colleagues. Not that she could blame the frigid bastard.

'_I can't believe I used to like him. Ugh, Reno was right though. I acted like giddy schoolgirl around him…I hate when Reno's right…the jerk…'_she thought.

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into Rose, one of the more good looking secretaries who had her heart set on Reno. Elena squealed as she felt something hot spread down her shirt. She clenched her eyes shut and pushed the girl out of the way, ignoring her apologies. If she kept walking, she wouldn't be tempted to turn around and ring her neck with that fashionable scarf she had on.

'_That slut probably wore that to catch Reno's attention…we'll see how good you look with it on at your funeral…'_

Ignoring the stares of random workers as she passed by, she slammed open the door to her personal office, only to reveal the very redhead she had planned to avoid.

"Woah, Laney…it looks like someone took a crap on your shirt…"

Elena froze and stared at him, her face going beet red. Before she could even think of a comeback, her eyes welled with tears and she started to sob. Today was NOT her day. Reno turned two tones lighter, if that's even possible, before he rushed over to her.

"Babe please stop crying…umm…are you on your period? Is that why you're all emotional an' stuff…cuz…"

He trailed off as he saw the enraged look on her face.

'_Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say…oops'_he thought.

She sighed loudly and dried her tears, and began digging through her desk for something.

"Watcha lookin' for, Laney?"

"Tylenol. You're the cause for all my pain lately, you know that?"she said coldly.

She felt Reno freeze up behind her, and she turned to see his blank face. But she'd known Reno for a while, and knew that his emotions were in his eyes. He looked hurt.

"That was a pretty bitchy thing to say. It's not my fault your all PMSey but whatever. I thought I was worth more than that but I guess not. Screw you."he mumbled before turning around and stomping out, slamming the door behind him.

Elena frowned and decided to ignore him. He had annoyed her first anyways. Finally, she pulled out her trusty reliable life saving bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength. Smiling to herself, she popped open the bottle and poured two out in her hand. Though, to her surprise, that's not what she got.

In her hand lay two candy sweethearts, with messages that said, 'I love you,' and, 'Be mine'. She dumped the whole bottle and found that Reno had replaced her pills with candy that had cute little messages of love. Her eyes blurred with tears that threatened to spill, but this time not with annoyance, but with joy.

'_How could I have been such an ass to him?'_she thought.

Suddenly, she stood up and kicked off her heels. Popping two pieces of candy into her mouth, she slammed open her door and took off down the hallway, where she saw Reno talking to that secretary from before. She screamed his name, catching his attention as she sprinted before jumping into his surprised arms. He caught her as she forced her plump lips onto his. He moaned quietly, in both pleasure and surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his tongue across her closed lips and she granted him entrance, before pushing one of the candies into his mouth. She could immediately feel his cute familiar smirk against her lips. He pulled away after a second and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."she said, before trailing kisses down his neck.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have said that anyway…so…didcha like my lil' gift, Laney?"

"I loved it, my sexy redhead."

And she kissed him again.

At that point in time, she didn't give a damn about Tseng's office policy, or her soiled shirt.

She did however, wish she could she the look on that jealous secretary's face.

* * *

**Sooooo…this is for **_**RenoLuvver. **_**She's an awesome writer. I thought I'd give a crack at a Final Fantasy 7 fic, as I'm writing another one and I wanted a feel of publishing one. Reno is a sexy beast so I love writing anything with him in it. I**__**hope**_** RenoLuvver **_**likes this crappy little thing…I'm NOTHING compared to her. So really, if you're interested in Final Fantasy 7, and you like Reno/Elena, check out her stuff. Much luv ^o^**

**P.S. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes…if there are…oops…**


End file.
